Roll-up blinds include a length of cord which is arranged to form a loop around each end of the blind and to include a draw section which is normally manually pulled to simultaneously shorten the two loops and thus cause the blind to roll up. It is known for roll-up blinds employing such a cord arrangement to include pulleys to guide the motion and direction of travel of the cord. However the known pulley arrangements are subject to many problems, for example, a pulley formed of a plastics material may wear too rapidly around its axle and thus become subject to jamming, or a pulley formed of metal may corrode, particularly given metal pulleys are usually used on blinds for use on the exterior of buildings where they are normally exposed to the weather. Pulleys are also a relatively expensive component in roll-up blinds.